Furniture or cabinets with rotatable storage elements are well known. Examples of typical prior art cabinet devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,366,931, 3,436,768 and 2,650,871. The Prior art systems with rotatable elements principally have used gear and other type of positive drive mechanisms for producing the rotation of a storage element. In general, this type of prior art system also involves impractical or complex mechanisms. This is particularly true where concealed cabinet elements are desired because an obvious construction defeats the purpose of having a rotatable storage element.